


Middle Finger

by walisibird1



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Character Death, Chronic Pain, Dark Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Everyone Loves Sawada Tsunayoshi, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Sealing (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Full Bonds, Gokudera Hayato Swears A Lot, Guardian Bonds, Half-Formed Bonds, Harmony - Freeform, Hidan (Naruto) Swears, Immortal, Italian Mafia, Mafia Dynamics, Mafia Has Nothing On Shinobi, Past Lives, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Gokudera Hayato, Possessive Hibari Kyouya, Possessive Mukuro, Protective Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Sassy Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Sawada Tsunayoshi is Not Dame, Sealed Sky Flames, Sky Attraction, Sky Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Sky Sky bonding, Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi, Stormy Sky, Team Bonding, That makes him angry and just a bit crazy, Tsuna was once Hidan, Tsunayoshi Xanxus friendship, Tsunayoshi accidentally on purpose took over the yakuza, Tsunayoshi has plans, Varia Quality (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Vongola Nono being a Idiot, Vongola bashing, Vongola gave the enemy the throne, Yakuza, angry kids, angry tsunayoshi, they're gonna burn it down, timoteo bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walisibird1/pseuds/walisibird1
Summary: At 5 years old, Tsunayoshi had his strong pure Sky Flames sealed by threatened old men. Leaving him cold, clumsy, flameless and in constant pain.At 9, he died after being pushed down a flight of stairs. However, his pain-filled flames shattered the abomination of a seal that was forced on him, bring him back to the world of the living. Only he came back with memories of who he once was. The Pain of this life made him beautiful to Jashin. So beautiful that he was gifted Hidan's memories.Tsunayoshi woke up so angry and pain filled that his flames became Stormy, gifting him Wrath Flames. Tsunayoshi finally able to take a full breath begins to plan.Vongola's last hope is the greatest enemy. Tsunayoshi is angry and now he remembers being a Jashinist Shinobi. Vongola never had a chance.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 251





	Middle Finger

> What was done to me was monstrous 
> 
> and they created a monster 
> 
> \- V for Vendetta 

Chapter 1

Those Who Subdue Us

Tsunayoshi is happy, warm and comfortable. The fire under his skin is powerful and seemingly sentient. Little Tsuna-kun is 5 years old. He's grubby and loud and full of sweet laughter. He likes running through puddles and helping mama cook. Tsunayoshi is 5 years old and a powerful _active_ Sky. Tsunayoshi is 5 years old and he's been declared a threat by his father and "grandfather".

For they saw his pure potent flames and no longer were in the presence of a child. No, Iemitsu and Timoteo are the Young Lion and Vongola Nono. Mafia Men through and through and children are not allowed to be children in the mafia. This Sky is a threat.

Iemitsu wants a happy little civilian family. He wants to come home to the perfect wife and perfect child when the mood strikes him. Nana took very little time to mold. She was so very happy to be with him. Add some Sky flames and now she is perfect. She cooks and cleans and no longer asks any questions. Placed in a nice little suburban house in quiet suburban Naminori, she gave him a son. His cute little Tuna-fishy. A sky child with more control over his flame than most Mafia. No, he can not have flames for his plan to work. (and if Iemitsu's flames can never match his child's. That this fact fills with bloodlust. Well nobody has to know. Tsuna will be taken care of)

Timoteo can taste Tsunayoshi's flames on the back of his tongue. This Sky (for he is no longer Tsuna-kun but only flames now) in front of him will be magnificent in the future. Vongola will want him as soon as they know. Other famiglia will want him. This Sky can be his greatest assets or the enemy's weapon. This Sky in front of him is a direct descendent of the Primo and the lines of his face are already looking like the portraits in the private Vongola Don Archive. 

This Sky is 5 years old and active and a _threat_ to him and his heirs. It's better to take out the enemy before they can learn how to use their power. But he is still Vongola, so he will be sealed instead of disappearing in a week. He is a very lucky sky and Timoteo is a very merciful Don.

So both Mafia men (for they will never be called family after this) decided to do something never done before in Mafia history. They seal an _**Active**_ Sky child. Let it be know that Sky's are rare and precious. Sky children are treasured and protected by all families. Let it be know that Mafia Men are Famiglia men and never Family men. Let it be know that Mafia men are jaded and jealous creatures that drip blood and violence. Let it be known that these two men committed the most horrendous crime and are the most hideous of the Mafia.

They call over happy little Tsuna-kun over and Nono brings a lit finger up to his forehead. The worlds is still as if it can't believe it's about to witness this nightmare. For it is a nightmare, It's only place is in dreams that bring terror and warnings of what should _never_ happen. With Iemitsu holding his child in a tight mock of an embrace, Nono forces his Flames and Will onto Tsuna's own. Caging his soul in a rudimentary seal that should have never been brought into existence. Nono's only frame work for this seal is based on the seal used for inactive non-sky Vongola civilians.

Iemitsu and Tomoteo leave an hour later, after bringing in an unconscious Tsunayoshi and flooding Nana's weak Mist flames with Iemitsu's own Will. They convince Nana that the boy is simply tired after playing outside. Nana loves her husband so she laughs and tells them to wash up and get ready for lunch.

Nana loves her husband even though she knows that Tsuna can play and play and play. Nana loves her husband even though Tsuna's only met him twice before this. Once, 17 hours after bringing her son into the world and once when Tsuna was 8 months old and teething. (God she's tired. She need help. Iemitsu why won't you help? oh you're tired. okay) Nana loves her husband even though she's drowning under his flames and can feel her fragile Mist bond fraying. Nana loves him even though she forgets important dates and how she likes her coffee. _did she get the mail?_ She thinks as she leaves the rice measured out and the stove on to go to the post office.

Tsunayoshi is 5 years old and loves the orange flames under his skin that tell him which game will make everybody happy (Tag) and when his favorite show (Batman) is on TV. He's 5 years old and loves his mama more than anything in the world. He's 5 years old when he's told that his papa and his boss are visiting them for five days (they stay for two). When he meets his papa for the first time. He's 5 years old and his flames (usually lazy and happy. Very much like a sunbathing cat) are hissing and screaming that these men only bring pain and wrongness and he needs to run. _runrunrunru **nrunrunrunRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN**_

Tsuna is 5 years old when his will (his soul) is forced to buckle and be in prisoned ( **NONONOI'MASKYSKYHOMEFREE _I'MSUPPOSEDTOBEFREE)_** in the abomination they made. _(It'snotright-somethingnotright- **coldcoldcoldcold-PAINPAINPAINPAIN** -letmefree)_

Tsuna wakes up three days later in the hospital. The doctors don't know what's wrong with him but now he's fine. He's very much not fine. His oldest friend is _gone_. His precious orange flames. They're the first thing he ever learned in this world. Before he could walk or say his first words, he knew that he loved the orange light and it loved him. Since his first breath he's been loved and happy and warm. Now he's cold ( _Sky's are **never** supposed to be cold) _and lost and hurt. His soul is ripped apart, his will is caged and his flames are **GONE**.

Tsunayoshi is 5 years old and he's been sealed. He's cold, clumsy and in pain. There are no longer Flames under his skin. He's quiet and angry and incomplete. He's no longer a Vongola threat. Tsunayoshi is 6 and he doesn't want to be Dame-Tsuna. Sometimes he doesn't want to be Tsuna at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. Please comment on it and tell what I need to fix. Writing is not my strong suit but I have so many idea's. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Naruto, or any of these characters. 
> 
> Part 1 is up. Next is Hidan and how the world changed and nothing was the same.


End file.
